Code Geass: Kallen of the Moon
by BahamutX978
Summary: High school student and part-time terrorist, Kallen had never been a typical girl. However, her life is forever changed one day after meeting a mysterious woman and receiving power. Now, as Sailor Moon, she finds herself fighting Britannia in a whole new way.
1. Act I: Kallen's Transformation!

Disclaimer: I do not own any parts of the Code Geass or Sailor Moon franchises.

Welp, this isn't a story I ever expected I'd end up writing. In fact, this story is not completely my own idea. Actually, its a request from an acquaintance. Basic concept is theirs, but I've done the plot and fine tuning.

Anyway, enough rambling. Lets get things started

* * *

><p><em>The silhouette of young woman who was obscured in shadow wearing an elegant dress walked along up a set of stairs to a magnificent palace. At the the top of the stairs was another silhouette, this one seeming to be a young man in an outfit that included a cape. The odd thing was that almost everything else was clear, but these two people were obscured and unrecognizable. As the young woman saw the man, she appeared to get excited, and quickened her pace, the young man also walking to meet her. As they drew close, she held open her arms, preparing to embrace the man before her.<em>

A red haired girl awoke. "There was that dream again, I think..." she said, rubbing her eyes. It was the same as usual; she'd have a strange dream, and when she would wake up, she wouldn't be able to remember what it was about. But she just had the same feeling every time, and could tell it had to be the same one. She couldn't help but wish that she had been able to remember it. It gave her such a nice feeling, after all.

The girl yawned as she got out of bed, still half asleep. Looking over to the clock, she stood up and walked over to her bedroom's bathroom. As she was about to sit down on the toilet, something suddenly clicked in her mind, and she ran out of the bathroom to look at her clock, and a look of realization came on to her face.

"OH NO, I OVERSLEPT!"

Her name was Kallen, and depending on who you asked, her last name was either Stadtfeld or Kozuki. She was half-Britannian and half-Japanese. While she was the daughter of a Britannian nobleman, she much preferred her Japanese roots. She hated Britannian society, and how they would mistreat the Japanese.

* * *

><p>As Kallen dashed through the gates of Ashford Academy, she was glad that no one was around to actually see her, everyone being in class. It would be pretty hard to keep up with her sick girl act if everyone that she was in top physical condition like this.<p>

Overall, she wasn't too surprised that she had overslept seeing as she had been out really late last night in the ghetto. She had been meeting with Ohgi and the others, and probably hadn't gotten home until probably about two or three in the morning. But there wasn't much use complaining about it, seeing as she didn't really regret it. It wasn't as if she actually cared about going to school here. But her brother had insisted that she get a good education.

As she turned a corner to go around a building though, she was knocked back onto her butt as she collided with something. As she rubbed her head, she looked over to see that it had been another student. '_Oh crap._' she swore in her head, switching into to her sick girl routine. "Oh, I'm so sorry." she said meekly. She hoped that she could play this whole thing off and he would suspect a thing.

"Perhaps you should be more careful next time." the boy said as he got to his feet and stood up, Kallen doing the same. He had raven colored hair and violet eyes. As Kallen and this boy's eyes met, she suddenly felt a twinge of... something. She wasn't sure just what, but it was some kind of feeling. She was a bit confused by it, but she quickly brushed it off.

"Sorry, I was running late." Maybe if she was lucky, he wouldn't recognize her and forget about this.

"I'm sure." he replied, brushing himself off and resuming on his way. She noticed he seemed to stop and cast one final glance back before continuing. And as he walked off, he spoke up once more. "You know, for a girl who everyone says is sick, you sure seem fine to me."

'_Ah, crap, he definitely knows..._' She was too preoccupied with these thoughts to notice that the student seemed to be on his way to leave the school grounds.

* * *

><p>"I apologize for being late." Kallen said to her teacher, as she entered.<p>

"No, its quite alright, Ms Stadtfeld. Why, with your condition, it is enough that you are able to make it at all." he replied to her. "Now, take your seat. I'm sure someone will be glad to share their notes with you after class so that you can catch up."

"Thank you, sir." she said before walking over to her seat. All in all, it looked to be a typical day for her, other than the part about running late. She'd probably make her way to the ghetto after school as usual to meet with the others.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, the boy that Kallen had bumped into made his way through the Tokyo Settlement. His name was Lelouch, and... well, his past was complicated, to say the least. As walked through the streets, he thought back to the night before...<p>

_Lelouch was currently sitting down for dinner with his beloved little sister. As they were eating, the phone suddenly began to ring. Excusing himself, Lelouch went into the other room. Picking it up, he spoke into the device. "Hello?"_

_"Hello." the one on the other end replied. The voice seemed a bit garbled, so either they were using something to distort their voice or the signal was poor. Either way, he didn't think that he recognized the voice. "Am I speaking to Lelouch?"_

_He was growing more wary by the moment. He definitely did not like where this call was going. "Yes, I am Lelouch." he replied despite his bad feeling._

_"Thats good. I would like to meet with you, Lelouch vi Britannia." And at the mention of his real name, Lelouch's eyes widened. His mind raced with so many questions, such as how they found out, who were they, what did they want, and countless others. "I can understand that you may be uneasy, but you can relax. I mean you no harm. I simply want to meet with you."_

Yes, Lelouch was in fact Lelouch vi Britannia, the former Eleventh Prince of the Holy Britannian Empire who had been exiled to Japan after the death of his mother, Empress Marianne. And to most of the world, he and his sister Nunnally were supposed to be dead, having died when Britannia invaded and took over Japan.

And so, that brought Lelouch to his current predicament. He wanted to find some way out of this, but he knew that was unlikely. Unfortunately, whoever this was held all the cards at the moment. They knew him but he didn't know who they were. Which meant he had little choice but to go along with their request. And so, he made his way to the appointed meeting place, the Shinjuku ghetto.

* * *

><p>In another location in the Tokyo Settlement, the Third Prince of Britannia, Clovis la Britannia sat in his office as he met with a blond man who stood in front of his desk. "The Shinjuku ghetto?" Prince Clovis repeated the name of the location on the file that had been placed on his desk.<p>

"Yes sir, you Highness." the blond man replied. "I have reports that suggest our target has been sighted there. At the very least, that was where the transport wreckage was discovered."

Clovis looked over the documents. Indeed, the descriptions certainly matched. A young woman with long green hair and amber eyes. Her clothes appeared to be rather odd, which could be that she was still wearing the restraint suit she had been in when they had been transporting her before the accident. Clovis cursed his inept subordinates for letting her escape. Then again, he supposed he shouldn't be too harsh, as it wasn't completely a mistake on their part seeing as it had been the victim of a terrorist attack.

He then contemplated his options. Recapture was important. But how to do was important. Her existence had to be kept from the public. After all, he couldn't let word of a girl who couldn't die go public, and risk those that he couldn't afford to get involved learn about her. He supposed he should count himself lucky that not many of the Elevens had taken much notice of her. If some dumb thugs had tried to have his way with her, things could have spread rather quickly after she healed from her injuries before their eyes. Still though, time was definitely of the essence.

"Tell me, what course of action do you suggest?"

"In all honesty, your highness, I suggest we simply seal off the area, and carry out a raid on the Shinjuku ghetto. We'll search for her and also eliminate the residents to keep the truth from getting out, saying that we're dealing with the terrorists who attacked the transport."

"How unfortunate, but I suppose there is no helping it. Have the troops prepare and assemble. We'll carry out the operation as soon as preparations are complete."

"Yes, your Highness."

* * *

><p>Kallen made her way through the streets of Tokyo. Now that it was after school, she was glad to get out of that place. Really, she hated school. It was full over-privileged and self-entitled Britannians. Of course, it also wasn't like she had any friends either. Sure, there were plenty of girls who would associate themselves with her, but she wouldn't really call any of them her friends. They were just a bunch of spoiled rich girls. Really, it was just such an unpleasant place.<p>

Now though, she was making her way to Shinjuku as she often did. There, she planned to meet up with the rest of her group. Or rather, it was her brother's group. Well, formerly his... But anyway, it was a small resistance cell made up of friends of her brothers. And she took part in it. It wasn't a big or major group like the JLF, but they did what they could. Like their mission the other day.

Leaving the unmarred ares of the settlement, she entered in to the ruined city of the Shinjuku district. Every time she came here, it always made her hate the Britannians more. They had invaded this land, took over, and left whatever they weren't using in shambles. It truly made her ashamed of that half of her blood. They all acted like they were so much better and treated the Japanese like dirt.

And that was why she wanted to help out their resistance group any way she could. Still though, she really wished they let her do more.

* * *

><p>"All is ready, your highness." General Bartley told Clovis as he stood before him on the military transport, a G-1 base. Clovis sat on a throne towards the back, with the blond man he had met with earlier standing next to him.<p>

"Good. Inform the troops to wait for my signal."

"Of course, your Highness."

At his side, the blond man in a white suit stood at attention. "So, Jadeite, do you think all will proceed as planned?"

"I see no reason that it shouldn't, your Highness." the blond man, Jadeite, replied. "Its not as if any of the Elevens here can hope to stand up to the Britannian military. Are only issue is whether or not she is still here, and that sighting was from this morning."

"Good. I don't want her slipping through our fingers again. I don't want any more blunders."

"Of course not, your Highness." Bartley said, not wanting to get on the Prince's bad side. In truth, ever since that Jadeite fellow had become involved with them, things had truly become... well, he supposed strange would be the best word to describe it. Yes, this mysterious man who possibly terrified him, had certainly changed things around here. But there was little he could say on the matter. Prince Clovis didn't seem to have any problem with him, after all.

"Now then, I must be leaving for now, your Highness." Jadeite said.

"Not going to stay and help oversee the operation?" Clovis asked.

"No, I must make my report. So I'll leave it in your capable hands, your Highness. I'll also entrust with a little something to help you." Jadeite said with snap of his fingers, and a woman in uniform entered stepped out from the shadows behind the prince. "She'll make sure everything goes fine."

"Yes, of course. And she is free to gather energy from the Elevens to bring back to your Queen." Clovis replied.

"You have my thanks, Prince Clovis. And with any luck, maybe finding her will lead us to the Legendary Silver Crystal." And with that, Jadeite walked into portal that materialized behind him, which vanished as soon as he was through.

"Now then, commence the operation! Destroy Shinjuku ghetto! Leave no one alive!" Clovis declared as he stood up from the throne he had been sitting on. He then turned to the woman that Jadeite had left there. "As for you, carry out your mission."

"Of course, Prince Clovis." she said before taking her leave with a bow.

And with his orders, the soldiers that had been assembled began to carry out their assault on the unsuspecting city.

As the chaos began to unfold, their was a transmission on the monitor, and a man wearing glasses appeared on screen. "Hello their, your Highness!" he greeted.

"Yes? What does ASEEC need?" Clovis asked boredly.

"Since you say you'll be facing off against some terrorists today, I was throwing in my offer to help out if things get too out of hand." the man, Lloyd Asplund said.

Normally, Clovis would simply dismiss the offer. But since he doubted it would come to that, he figured that he'd at least humor the man. "Why, of course. We would be glad to accept your assistance in case of an emergency. Though I have doubts that it will come to that." After all, with one of Jadeite's servants out there, no mere terrorist would be a match for them today.

"The chance is all I ask for. Hope we'll get to speak again soon!" And with that, the transmission ended.

* * *

><p>As he heard the sounds of gunfire, Lelouch pressed his back against the wall, peaking out from around the corner, and watched a pair of soldiers gun down a group of Japanese people who fled in terror.<p>

'_Shit, what is the Britannian Military doing here?_' Was this a trap? Did this person who called him here sell him out? No, that didn't make much sense. The military wouldn't be here to kill off a long-thought-dead prince of Britannia. Maybe they were after whoever had called him here and the person intended to use him as a bargaining tool for their own safety. That seemed more likely, but he still wasn't certain.

Regardless of what was their reason for being here, he wasn't about to let himself get caught up in this mess and possibly even killed in this whole mess. And so, being careful to not be seen, he began to try and escape from this situation unscathed.

As he did, he didn't another person hiding, watching him from the shadows. It was a girl who appeared to be the same age as him, with long green hair and amber eyes.

* * *

><p>"Ohgi! What the hell is going on!? Did they show up here looking for us?" Kallen demanded into her phone.<p>

"_I have no idea!_" the man on the other end replied frantically. "_Although, I have a hard time believing that the Britannians are commuting such a huge force just for a small time group like us._"

"Yeah, you've got a point." Then why were they doing this? What could their real objective be? Then again, maybe that transport that they attacked was more important than they thought. So then maybe they were out for revenge.

"_Kallen, we're gonna try and fight them and save as many people as we can. You just get out of here!_"

"Are you crazy!? No way am I running and leaving you guys!" she protested. "You'll need all the help you can get!"

"_Thats an order, Kallen! Naoto would never forgive me if anything happened to you!_"

"But-!" However, the phone was hung up before she could say anymore, effectively ending the conversation. "Damn it!" she just wanted to help, but they wouldn't let her. It wasn't even like she was useless or anything. She was strong, fast, and a could easily hold her own in a fight. And the only reason she wasn't allowed to help was because she was Naoto's younger sister. '_If only Naoto were still here..._' she though, wondering if her brother would let her help at all.

But she sure as hell wasn't going to be brushed aside by them. She was gonna help whether they accepted her or not. After all, she figured she wouldn't able to run away in this situation anyway. And so, she steeled her resolve, and continued to make her way to the base.

And thats when she saw something strange. It was a woman in an officer uniform, standing before a group of people collapsing to their knees. Something appeared to be on each of their necks that appeared to be glowing.

"These humans, consumed by their fear and despair, are so easy to gather energy from." she said with quite a sinister chuckle.

"Hey you! What the hell do you think you're doing!?" Kallen called out, rushing at her, pulling out her pouch with a concealed knife. She didn't know what was going on, but this was not

"Oh?" the woman said, turning around to face Kallen as she rushed her. However, she didn't seem to be scared in the slightest. And as she did, she caught Kallen's knife in her hand by the blade.

"Wha...?"

And before anything else could be done, the woman snapped the off the blade of her knife as if it was a twig. "So, another human. And you seem like a feisty one. I think-" she was cut off as Kallen punched her in the face. However, much to the redhead's shock, she didn't seem affected by the impact at all, not flinching even slightly. "Well now, you've got quite the spirit. I think I'll play with you a bit." And with that, the woman began to laugh, which greatly unnerved Kallen on its own. And if that wasn't enough, this woman began to transform, her skin turning dark and shriveling and a red patch appeared on her forehead. The sclera of her eyes turned black, with the irises turned a pale yellow. Her hair also began to grow, and began to stick up on strands.

"You're... some kind of monster..." Kallen let out, fear beginning to come over her. She had generally always been a brave girl, but this... Monsters were not supposed to be real, and yet here one was, standing right before her! What could she possibly do? As she stood paralyzed with fear, the monster lunged at her, and she fell back onto the ground. The woman was then quickly on her, and wrapped her hands around Kallen's neck, cutting off her air.

As Kallen lay on the ground being choked, she reached around for anything, she felt something, and quickly stuck it into the monster woman's eye. After all, even if she was tough enough to take a punch, maybe her eyes were still as vulnerable as anything else's. And she was quickly proven correct as the monster woman let out a scream of immense pain. She then released her grip on Kallen's neck, who gasped for air as the monster woman put her hands to her face. Watching the woman in pain, she saw something sticking out from between her fingers covering her face, and saw that what she had stuck into her was the tip of her knife that had been snapped off.

Not wanting to be near her any longer, Kallen quickly scrambled to her feet and took off running.

"Come back here, you little bitch!" the monster woman yelled out. Kallen had absolutely no intention of listening to that demand, and thus continued to flee, intenind to lose her in the ghetto.

And after what felt like forever she turned around after not hearing anything behind her. Not seeing anything behind her, she placed her back to a wall to catch her breath. She thought about this crazy mess that was going on. And to think, she had actually thought today would be just like any other typical day in her life. "Oh, how I wish that was still the case right now." she said aloud, simply speaking her mind. Today was possibly the worst day of her life. And was really sucked was that she couldn't do anything about it! Ohgi and the others refused her help, and who knows what might have happened to them. And of course, there was that monster lady that had just almost killed her. "Ugh! I can't do anything!" she lamented as she said as she started to slump down.

"Feeling useless?" someone said, and her head shot around to see a young woman with long green eyes. She appeared to be wearing a restraint suit, like a prisoner.

"Who are you?" she demanded, not trusting whoever they were, giving the current circumstances. She had almost just been killed, after all. Plus, there was still that whole military attack thing going on. She instinctively reached for her knife, and only when she found it wasn't there did she recall what had happened to it.

"Do you want power?" she asked, seemingly unaffected by her demands.

"'Power?'" This piqued her interest, not knowing what to expect. But she definitely could use some power right now.

"Yes, I can give you power. You may not believe in magic, but that is what I can offer you. And after what you've just seen, I'm inclined to think that you might believe me." Kallen had to admit, after seeing a monster like that woman, she was a lot less skeptical of many things. "I offer you a contract." she said as she held out a gold brooch.

"A contract?" Kallen had a bad feeling about that, like some kind of deal with the devil. She was suddenly reminded of a show she had heard some people in one of her classes talking about once, with a creature offering girls the chance to become magical girls with a contract. From the stuff she remembered, it had many of them suffer horrible fates. "Uh, I don't about this..."

"Its more of an offer, really. Old habits die hard, after all." she said with a wry smile, as if amused by a private joke.

"I don't get it." she said, voicing her confusion.

"I'd prefer if you didn't."

Rolling her eyes at that, she returned to the main subject. "So what is this you're offering me?"

"Its power. You are chosen to wield a great power."

"Chosen?"

"Just take the brooch if you accept."

"You're awfully pushy." However, at this point, Kallen knew it wasn't as if she had many other options. After all, if that monster found her right now, she would likely die by it's hands. She couldn't hope to stand up to it. And it had been wearing a Britannian military uniform, so did that mean it was working for the Britannians? That thought certainly terrified her. And so, she reached out her hand and took the brooch from her. "So how do I use it?"

"Simply put it on," the woman explain as Kallen attached it to her uniform. "Then you have to say the phrase "Moon Prism Power, Make Up!"

Kallen prepared herself for whatever might happen. She was still wary, but she was prepared. She just wondered what might happen if this did work. Well, she suppose that she'd find out shortly. Taking a deep breath, she spoke up. "Moon Prism Power, Make Up!" And as soon as she spoke those words, Kallen felt herself enveloped in a bright light.

From the brooch, red ribbons came out and wrapped around her torso, and then transformed into a white leotard with a blue sailor collar, then a red bow appeared in the front from the brooch. She then held her arms out in front of her, and red ribbons wrapped around them, and transformed into elbow-length gloves as she spread them to her side. Then ribbons wrapped around her legs and formed high-heeled boots. A blue miniskirt then appeared from her new leotard. Her hair then lifted and spiked up at the sides, and a golden tiara appeared on her forehead.

As she took in her sudden transformation, and at her new get-up. From the leotard and miniskirt, to the gloves, and the-high heeled boots."Wh-what the hell!? A sailor uniform? This is ridiculous!" she protested. For one, the miniskirt on this thing was way too short!" she complained, hating what she was currently wearing.

"Sorry, but I can't really help you on that front." the green haired girl said with a shrug, an amused smirk on her face. Kallen could tell that she was definitely enjoying her embarrassment, and it irritated her.

"You tricked me!"

"No I didn't."

"Of course you did! "Power" my ass! You just wanted to get me into this ridiculous costume!"

"The outfit aside, you have indeed gained power." And right after that, she appeared to notice something and a smirk found its way onto her face. Just as Kallen was about to ask what she saw, she heard a loud scream, and turned to see it was the monster lady from before approaching.

"Her again..." Kallen said, really hoping that this really had given her power. She also watched as the woman ducked behind something out of sight.

"Who are you? Where is that girl I was chasing?" the monster woman demanded, and Kallen was a bit surprised. I mean, it wan't as if she was wearing a mask or anything. Her hair was just stuck up at the side a bit. Oh well, whatever the reason, she would just worry about it later. Especially since the woman lunged right at her, ready strike her down in her rage..

However, just before it could connect, Kallen leaped backwards, and was amazed when she noticed that she had ended up a lot further than she had expected. And when the monster continued her assault, she side stepped and and avoided her next strike. As Kallen nimbly dodged the monster's attack, she was amazed by her abilities. Now, despite her act at school, she had never been in such a frail condition. In fact, she had always been above average in the physical ability department. However, now she was doing things that even she never could before. Her movements were agile, and her reaction speed was beyond what she thought she could do. She had to admit, despite the ridiculous attire, she really had gained power.

"HYA!" she yelled out as she kicked the monster in the chest, sending it flying back into the wall behind it. Compared to that punch she had tried earlier, she was definitely impressed by her new capabilities. "This is amazing!" she said, performing a high kick in the air, followed by a punch, and finally a back flip, flying farther back than possible for a normal human for such a maneuver, and landed on both feet and a hand planted on the ground. "Now, with my new power, I'm gonna kick your ass!"

"We'll see about that!" the monster lady said. "I thought you were just a regular human before, but now I see I'll have to get serious!"

"Bring it on!" Kallen felt confident in her own abilities. She could definitely take this monster, and whatever she could dish-

"Watch out!" the mysterious woman from before called out, but it was too late. She several people grab her from behind, and saw it was several of the Japanese citizens from before. Their expressions appeared to be blank.

"Ha ha ha... You see, those people I've been draining energy from are also under my power." the woman said. "And in their weakened state, you could easily kill them accidentally if you struggle too much! Ahahaha!"

"Why you-!" Kallen said, more and more grabbing her. She briefly thought about just going for it regardless, but then quickly took care of that thought. She'd be no better than the Britannians if she did that! But still, she had to get out of this situation.

The monster woman was not planning to give Kallen enough time to do that, and so she began to charge at Kallen once again, holding out her hand, which was tipped with razor sharp nails. She was definitely going for the kill right now. But just before the connected, there was a sudden sound of a gunshot, and a bullet struck the ground in front of the creature, causing her to hesitate.

"I apologize for interfering in your battle, young lady." a voice said, and she turned to see a figure concealed in shadows, holding the gun.

As the man stepped out, Kallen was a bit surprised by what he was wearing. While not as embarrassing as her own sailor uniform, it was kinda ridiculous in its own, over the top, ways. Wearing dark purple suit with gold trimmings, with a black cape with a red inner lining, and most notable of all, his unique black mask, covering his whole head, and a dark purple circle of what she assumed was some kind of glass for him to see through. He then leaped down and kicked the monster woman away.

"Get him, you fools!" the monster woman ordered as she got to her feet.

"I suggest you close your eyes for a moment." he said as a panel in his mask opened over an eye, and Kallen did as she was told. "Sleep!" he ordered, and Kallen felt all the people around her slump over. When she opened her eyes, she saw that they all were indeed sleeping.

"But how!?" the monster demanded. Currently, she really didn't like her odds. Both of these people were stronger than a normal human. The girl on her own was enough for her, but both of these people? No, she'd have to make a tactical retreat for now. And so, she quickly leaped away.

Seeing that their foe was leaving, Zero turned to face Kallen. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I didn't need your help, by the way." she said, getting the people who were asleep off of her.

"Good thing I wasn't intervening just to help you." he said with a chuckle. "Rather, I also wanted to help these people being manipulated."

"And who are you anyway."

"Ah yes, forgive me for not introducing myself. I am," he then swung his arm out as his cape billowed dramatically. "Zero!"

"'Zero?'" Kallen repeated. "Well, I'm-"

"Her name is Sailor Moon." the mystery woman from before spoke up, walking over to them from her hiding place. And Kallen couldn't help but feel embarrassed by being given such an awkward code name. Still, she supposed that it wasn't the worst name ever.

"Is it now?" Zero said with another light chuckle. "Well then, Sailor Moon, now, if you don't mind, I'd like your help."

"My help? With what?"

"Why, together, we're going to save Shinjuku."

* * *

><p>And with that, we close out the first chapter. Well, Kallen and Lelouch's roles in this are pretty clear. With Kallen as Moon, and Lelouch as his usual role of Zero instead of as Tuxedo Mask. I'm not even gonna bother trying to pretend to hide his role there. Also have all the other Sailors picked out. Your're free to guess who if you want. Cause I'd like to think that at least some of them will be surprising. But we'll find out later then, I suppose.<p>

So, what do you think so far? Any questions, suggestions on how to improve, or criticism? Any and all reviews are appreciated.


	2. Act II: Battle for Shinjuku

Disclaimer: I do not own any parts of the Code Geass or Sailor Moon franchises.

* * *

><p>Kallen looked over to the mysterious masked man who called himself Zero. All in all, she didn't really know what to think of him. On one hand, he had really helped her out back there, saving her the trouble of figuring out how to free herself without having to harm those people. She didn't really want to admit it, but he had saved her. But on the other, she knew nothing about him, like what his motives were. But still, she couldn't think of any good reason why the offer was a trap. After all, if he wanted her dead, he could have just let the monster woman kill her while she was subdued. "Can I trust you?" she asked.<p>

"Now, that is the question, indeed." he said, turning around. "I could easily say "Of course", but that would not truly alleviate your doubt." Which was very true, she agreed. Its easy to tell someone to trust you, but it was a whole other matter whether the could or would. "I suppose all I can tell you is to follow your own judgment and do what you think best. However, I assure you that my offer to save Shinjuku is genuine." He then turned back to face her, and held out his hand.

Kallen sized him up once more, and took in what she knew. He had helped her, so at the very least he didn't seem interested in hurting or killing her. He was also similar to she was now, she figured. Before she had transformed, she could barely harm the monster woman, and had been little more than an annoyance to her. But when he had shown up to help her, he had definitely showed to be pretty strong, strong enough to send the monster back as she had. If they worked together, they might be able to drive off the military by themselves. "Okay, I'll do It. If Its to save Shinjuku, I'll help you."

"Well then, I am glad to have your help." Zero said as he turned around and proceeded to walk, his cape billowing and causing the simple action to seem far more dramatic than It would normally be. Kallen could only roll her eyes at the theatrics. "Now then, I have a plan. Can I count on you to follow it?"

"Well, I guess that depends on the plan." A thought then occurred to Kallen. "And what about you?" she asked as she turned to the mysterious young woman who had given her the brooch and this power.

She shrugged. "Wait for you, I suppose. Its not like I can fight with you. Despite my own abilities, I'm no stronger than a regular human." Kallen wondered what she meant by 'her own abilities' but figured it wasn't important right now. As she turned to follow Zero, the young woman spoke up once more. "By the way, that tiara you have; you can use it as a weapon."

"What?" Kallen asked flatly, then touched the item in question. "That is so stupid Look, uh..."

"You can call me C.C." she replied.

"Right. Look, C.C., can't I get something... better?"

"I can't help you there. I'm not the one who made the power. I was just supposed to find you." she replied with a simple shrug. "When you go to use it, just make sure you say "Moon Tiara" when you do. It responds to that phrase, so yes, it is required to say that.."

"Great, I'm a Magical Girl whose power is to throw jewelry at people." Kallen grumbled before making her way to follow Zero, and he leaped up, bouncing off of some walls so as to get on top of a building. Kallen then followed the motion. "At least being able to do stuff like this makes it worth it." Throwing her tiara at people may have been one of the dumbest things she had ever heard, but she did like how strong she had become.

As the two leaped across rooftops, Kallen spoke up. "So, you said you had a plan?"

"Yes, though we'll need one last bit of help to carry it out." Zero replied. "We'll need the terrorists that are located in this city to aid us."

"Huh? You need Ohgi and the others?"

* * *

><p>On the G-1, Clovis waited for any reports of note. So far, they had run into a bit of resistance with the terrorists, but nothing they couldn't handle. They were mostly on the run from the military, so they clearly knew that they were outmatched. "Any sign of the girl?" he asked Bartley.<p>

"No sir. Although, it has been a while since the search team we sent to look for her has reported in." he replied. Due to the nature of that girl and her ability, he had kept news on her to a minimum. Only he, Bartley, Jadeite, and a select few members of the team he sent out knew about her. He did have to keep her a secret for now, after all. Most of the subordinates of team were even to be eliminated afterwards, having only been used due to their expendable status.

As he sat there, he heard something behind him and turned to see the woman that Jadeite had left. "Hm? What are you doing back here already, Youma?" he questioned it.

"My apologies, Prince Clovis." she said as she kneeled down. She had returned to her human guise to be less conspicuous on the bridge, since not everyone present was working with Jadeite like Clovis was. "But I ran into some trouble."

"Trouble? What could possibly be any trouble for a Youma?" Clovis said with a chuckle.

"While I was carrying out my mission from Lord Jadeite, I encountered two people who appear to pose a threat."

"A threat to us? What nonsense!" he said. Still though, he would take this info in to consideration. The witch was immortal, so perhaps it wasn't inconceivable that she possessed other secrets. "Well then, make your report. What happened?"

* * *

><p>Ohgi and the other hid behind several bits objects for cover from the gunfire of Britannian soldiers, doing their best to not die. But even so, not only were they on the defensive, but it was clear to anyone that they were fighting a losing battle. But they couldn't let that discourage them. After all, the reason that a cornered rat would fight was because it had no other option. And that described their situation perfectly. Plus, it wasn't just their own lives they were fighting for, but all the residents of Shinjuku.<p>

"Damn it, I'm out of ammo!" Sugiyama called out.

"Same here!" Inoue said.

"Don't think I've much left myself." Yoshida joined it.

"Great! How could this possibly get any worse!?" Tamaki asked sarcastically. And as anyone could tell you, you should never say that, as it often seemed that fate would go out of its way to show the ones who said it how it could get worse. And in this case, it was a section of wall being destroyed by the shell of the Britannian Sutherland that had just arrived on the scene. And even worse, there was a whole team of them. "Damn it all to hell! We're completely screwed now!"

"Looks like this really might be the end for us..." Ohgi lamented. He just hoped that Kallen would be safe. He couldn't bare the thought of having to face his friend on the other side only to know that he let him down in protecting his sister.

However, just as they were about to resign themselves to their fate, a voice loudly announced to everyone present. "This massacre shall end here!" it said, getting the attention of all present. Everyone on both side looked over to the source, the roof of a nearby building, where high atop of it they spotted a man in a mask with a cape wrapped around him. "Soldiers of Britannia! I hereby demand that you to cease all hostilities against the people of this ghetto at once!" he declared loudly

"Is this clown for real?" Tamaki scoffed. If asking them to leave was all it took, they wouldn't be in this situation right now. This guy was an idiot, no question."

"If you will not heed my demands, we will be forced to take action!"

Among the Britannian soldiers, many were laughing at the sudden appearance of this mask man. After all, who the hell did he think he was to make demands of them? They were the ones who were wining here, after all! "_We have our orders._" a soldier in a Sutherland said as he worked the controls to take aim at the masked man. "_We will decline your 'generous offer._'"

"Then you leave us no choice. We will have to take action!"

And as he said that, a strangely dressed young woman leaped over him and all the way to wall of a building across from the masked man, planted her on the wall, and used it to propel herself downward faster. And while most expected her to simply die on impact, she instead reached all the way to the building across again and bounced off and down. Most were shocked by the feat that she was performing, and didn't know how to react as they stood stunned. As she landed on the ground, she wasted no time in going on the offensive.

"Moon Tiara!" Kallen said as she placed her fingers to the object on her forehead, which glowed as took it off and began to spin around. In Kallen's opinion, it reminded her a bit of a frisbee. As it struck one of the Sutherlands, it cut right through the armored unit, putting it well out of commission as it bisected through the waist and forcing the cockpit to eject. "Okay, that was a lot less stupid than I thought." she said as the tiara came back to her. Considering it came back to her, maybe she should add 'Boomerang' to the end of it to make it sound a bit cooler, she thought.

Soldiers and terrorists alike were absolute shocked by what they had just seen. Speechless and too stunned to move, they were easy prey as Zero came down and kicked a couple of soldiers to the ground, and knocked several into a wall. In Kallen's opinion, he kinda reminded her of that superhero that was based off of a bat that she had seen in comics.

A pair of Sutherlands raced forward to lend support. As the other aimed their weapons, Kallen reached for her tiara to take them out. However, Zero simply leaped towards them and held out his hand and Kallen saw a light appear in his palm. Much to her surprise, the Sutherlands ceased moving as they completely lost power, and fell to the and stopped moving and remained helpless. As they were disabled, Kallen then called out "Moon Tiara!" as she activated the thing, and it spun like a golden disk and threw at another Sutherland, and hitting it in a place that caused it to explode, destroying it, and going through and into another Sutherland, cutting right through the waist. As soldiers then aimed and fired on her, she dodged the gunfire with surprising ease, and kicked and punched them into unconsciousness.

As this was going on, Ohgi and his group were speechless. These two were practically inhuman! The falls alone should have killed them, but they were perfectly fine. And their abilities were unreal, such as taking down Knightmares unarmed! Or at least, not by ordinary means. After all, that Magical Girl's tiara of all things was cutting through the machines like butter!

"Someone pinch me, because this has to be a dream! That guy in the cape and mask and the sexy Magical Girl are kicking their asses!" Tamaki remarked. Inoue indulged his request, though not in the way he had wished. "OW! I said pinch me, not slap me!" he said rubbing his cheek.

"Then stop being a pervert and ogling the girl saving our lives!" she replied.

It was around this time that Zero and Kallen had finished taking down the soldiers. All the ones that were on foot were unconscious, and the Vehicles were either destroyed or disabled. "And that takes care of that."

"Thank you for the help." Ohgi said as he approached them. And as he did, Kallen wanted to die of embarrassment at him and the others seeing her dressed like this. She was never going to live this down now. Or so she thought. "But just who are you?" Kallen was about to ask him how the hell he could possibly not recognize her, but managed to stop herself. She recalled how the monster woman also hadn't recognized her. Maybe there was some magic that also seemed to make her unrecognizable to people at work with her new look? Whatever the case, she sure wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth. She would die of embarrassment if they knew it was really her.

"I am Zero, and my ally is called Sailor Moon." Zero replied. "I suppose you could say that we are warriors of justice." he said with a chuckle. Part of Kallen wanted to roll her eyes at how cheesy this guy was. But as much as she might deny it, another part of her actually liked the sound of that, and that it was actually kinda cool. If no one else could recognize her like this, maybe she could go with "Sailor Moon, the warrior of justice" thing just a little bit. "We would like you to assist us in rescuing Shinjuku."

* * *

><p>"What? We've lost signals from multiple Sutherlands?" Clovis said.<p>

"Yes sir." a staff officer said. "They had reported to be going to aid a team that was engaging the terrorists. But shortly after they arrived, their signals were lost. In addition, we can't contact that unit anymore."

"Prince Clovis!" Bartley said as he rushed over to his side. In a hushed tone, he informed the Prince yet more bad news. "We've just gotten a report of a squad that was discovered to be dead. It was the team that we sent to find the girl!"

"What!?" Clovis let out as he stood up. Everything that could go wrong seemed to be going wrong. But that was inconceivable! With all at his disposal, they should be winning! So then how was this all happening? Still though, now everything else seemed to be going fine. Perhaps he was getting worked up for nothing. If he just continued as they had been, then perhaps everything would be resolved in time. Of course it would.

"We've just gotten an urgent transmission from Sir Glaube! His unit was just attacked, but we lost contact with him immediately afterwards! And we've lost signal from all the Knightmares in the group!" one of the staff of the bridge reported.

Clovis was becoming increasingly more worried. But this could not be allowed to continue. "Youma!"

"Yes, Prince Clovis?" the woman asked from nearby.

"Return to the front line immediately! Your priority will be to eliminate the terrorists!"

"I understand, your Highness."

* * *

><p>"You sure about this?" Tamaki asked as they prepped the Sutherlands that they had captured with Zero's help.<p>

"What choice do we have?" Ohgi replied. "Even if this is a trap, we're dead either way. So I'm going with the option that gives me even a little bit of hope."

"Besides, its not like the military needs to trick us. They were already winning before Zero and Sailor Moon showed up." Inoue pointed out. "Anyway, just got word from Yoshida. They got more Knightmares thanks to Zero. The plan should be ready to go off real soon."

"Right. Everyone, make sure you're weapons are checked."

* * *

><p>"You sure this is gonna work?" Kallen asked Zero as they looked down on the battlefield from atop a dilapidated building. The sun was also setting, and night would soon be upon them.<p>

"Of course. I wouldn't be going through with it if I didn't have confidence in its success." Zero said. "The only question is whether you think you're up for it?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I can deal with being a decoy." She recalled the plan that Zero had laid out for her. While she would draw the attention of the military, which shuldn't be hard seeing as she was going to be a teenage girl destroying Knightmares by throwing a tiara at them, Zero would direct the terrorists with guerrilla tactics to eliminate the military. The ultimate goal would be to draw in as many as possible and eliminate them in a trap by collapsing the the ground from beneath them when the Britannians eventually just decided to overwhelm them with numbers. All in all, a decent plan. And he promised to try and not get Ohgi and the others killed. "So long as this whole thing works, I don't care."

"Good." he then spoke in to the radio. "P1, are you all set?"

"_Yeah, everything is ready to go on our end!_"

"Perfect." Zero then turned to Kallen. "Well then, that means its showtime."

"Great. I've been waiting to kick some ass."

"Just try not to die." Zero said with a chuckle before going to the building where he had set up a Sutherland to observe the battlefield.

Kallen took a deep breath as she looked down towards the battlefield, preparing herself mentally for the battle that was about to take place. Leaping down, she quickly grabbed at her forehead. "Moon Tiara!" she called out as she removed it and it spun around, throwing the disk-like projectile. It flew right at a pair of unsuspecting Knightmare Frames, cutting through the waists of both of them and forcing the cockpits to eject.

"_What the hell!? Who are you!?_" the pilot of one of the Frames asked over its speaker.

All attention was on her as the tiara flew back to her hand and she placed it back on to her forehead. "I am Sailor Moon! And since you've been slaughtering the people of this city, I am here to put an end to it all!" she said as she pointed forward. As they opened fire on her, she leaped backwards and planted her feet on the wall and kicked off, propelling herself forward. She flew past the Knightmare Frames, and called out her attack as she threw the tiara at a couple before they turned around.

As she landed, a few Sutherlands surrounded her before her tiara had returned. She then leaped to the side to avoid an attack, and then at the nearest Sutherland and kicked it. It stumbled back a bit from the force, but it didn't seem to damaged. '_So even with my enhanced strength, I can't just take out a Knightmare with it._' She couldn't help but be annoyed a little that the tiara seemed to be her only weapon for this. Still, it wasn't like they were able to even hit her, she was too small and nimble for them. As her tiara returned, she threw the weaponized jewelry at another Sutherland pair.

In the cockpits, the pilots were absolutely baffled at how teenage girl was possibly fighting them on her own. They were in Knightmare Frames, and she was dressed in a ridiculous costume! And yet they couldn't seem to get her! Still, at least despite her fearsome prowess, she didn't seem to be able to do much to them without her tiara.

As Kallen avoided the shots from the Knightmares, when suddenly something else joined in on the battle. As she was in midair, something leaped out at her and kicked into the ground. As she got to her feet to avoid getting attacked, she jumped back just in time to avoid another attack, and got a good look at her assailant. "You!" she said in surprise, recognizing the monster woman from before.

"The hell is that thing?" a Britannian soldier asked in disbelief.

"Dunno, but we're being ordered to ignore it. If its attacking the hostile, then support it."

As the tiara was returning to her, she prepared to through it again, but the monster charged right at her, and Kallen dodged an attack that would have done some serious harm. She was on the defensive now. This monster was a lot more agile than the Knightmare Frames, so her one advantage was being eliminated. Between her and the gunfire, she didn't have as many openings anymore. She could deal with one or the other fairly easily, but together was whole different story.

Still, she should be able to keep doing her job. She was just a decoy after all. If they saw her struggling against these numbers, then they might be all the more likely to send in more troops to overwhelm her and the rest. Placing the tiara back on her forehead for now, she thought about what to do.

* * *

><p>"Uh, hey Zero?" Ohgi asked into the radio. "What the hell is that thing that just attack Sailor Moon?"<p>

"_In truth, I do not yet._" he replied. "_It is the first time I have encountered a being like as well_."

"Then what should we-"

"_Ignore it and continue your duties. Leave it to Sailor Moon for now. Despite its appearance, everything is still proceeding according to plan._"

* * *

><p>Kallen was running to avoid the gunfire, going behind a machine and causing its allies to cease firing for a bit. She attempted to go for her tiara, but the monster was already upon her. Only now was she realizin her mistake of placing it back onto her forehead in this situation. Quickly leaping up to the Frame, she leaped from it to another, keeping most from firing on her to avoid friendly fire. A few shot at her while in the air, but none hit their mark.<p>

"Stay still!" the monster woman shrieked. She was still close by the entire time, so Kallen wouldn't heave much of an opening to go for her only weapon.

"Hell no! I've got no intention of letting you kill me!" she retorted. Getting an idea, she leaped up through the window a building a couple stories up. She figured that this should by her some time, as only the monster lady should be able to follow her right away. And sure enough, the woman was quick to follow her in, and Kallen turned and grabbed her outstretched arm and tossed her across the room. While she was still on the ground, Kallen quickly ran over and with a swift kick, punted her further in. "Not so tough now without your backup, are you?"

The monster lady pulled herself to her feet. "Why you-!"

"I'm done with you!" Kallen then ran forward and grabbed the woman, and punched her in the gut, knocking the wind out of her. Then, while it was still recovering, she grabbed it, and spun around a bit for momentum and hurled it out the window that they had come in through. And while the woman was still flying though the air, she reached to her forehead to get her weapon. "Moon Tiara! Boomerang!" she said as she threw it, and the golden disk was propelled forward.

Still going through the air, the monster lady saw the magical attack coming for her, but could do little to protect herself or avoid the attack. And so, the disk went right through her, cleaving right through her waist and cutting her in half. And with that, her body turned pitch black, and she crumbled away into dust or ash.

"Well, that sure takes care of that." Kallen then looked down at the battlefield, and watched as more and more troops seemed be entering the area. She figured it was just about time for Zero's plan to going off. Which meant she should probably get to safety.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, Jadite was holding an orb of energy, when suddenly the orb dispersed completely. "Hm? The Youma I lent Clovis has been defeated?" He was confused. Even if it was a weak Youma, she shouldn't have been able to be defeated.<p>

* * *

><p>Clovis watched in horror at the display before him, all the signals lost on the screen. Things had somehow gone from bad to worse for him. Not only had he lost practically all of his forces, but the Youma had been destroyed as well! And that single girl that had been reported, as well as the other man that the Youma had told him about. But he would have to worry about that later. For now, he would need something to turn the tide of battle. Anything! "Connect to ASEEC! Immediately!"<p>

"Yes, your Highness?" Lloyd asked, eagerness clear in his tone of voice.

"You offered your help earlier, correct? What is it that you have to offer?"

"Why, I'm glad that you asked!" As he said that, and data appeared on the screen in his place. The data also contained the image of a brand new Knightmare Frame. "My latest work, the Seventh Generation Knightmare Frame, Lancelot."

"Can it win?"

* * *

><p>Kallen looked over the decimated battlefield of the ghetto, which had gone exactly as he predicted. She had to admit, he was a pretty good leader to pull this off. She was about to go meet up with him when she noticed something zooming in to the battlefield, and disabled a couple Knightmare Frames belonging to her friends, and causing them to eject. They were safe, but Kallen wasn't about to let this guy mess with them.<p>

Leaping down, she took a good look at the new KMF, and saw that it was definitely a brand new model. It was nothing like a Glasgow or Sutherland, and was certainly much faster. Reaching for her tiara, she yelled out "Moon Tiara! Boomerang!" and threw it at the new KMF. As it flew at it, it stopped, and Kallen was sure that she'd score a direct hit. However, much to her surprise, it raised its arm to block, and instead of slicing through it, it instead struck what appeared to be a green energy shield, and bounced off of it harmlessly.

Well that sure wan't good.

And after that, the Knightmare Frame ignored her and proceeded on. "Hey! Don't just ignore me!"

* * *

><p>In the cockpit of the experimental Knightmare Frame Lancelot, its pilot, a Japanese teen by the name of Suzaku Kururugi carried out his mission of defeating the terrorists. And as he did, he recalled the events of earlier.<p>

Yes, earlier, he had gone into Shinjuku on orders to help eliminate the terrorists, as well as help in the search of cargo that may have been stolen from a transport that had been attacked the other day. And much to his surprise, he had encountered an old friend that he hadn't seen in seven years; Lelouch. His dear friend from childhood. He had been glad to know that he was okay, that he was still alive after all these years, and assumed his sister was as well. Still, the circumstances of the meeting were not very the most ideal. His mission still stood after all. Lelouch had been with a strange girl, and his superiors had also arrived. He had been ordered to execute Lelouch, and had refused. And so, he had been shot, and passed out. But luck had been on his side, and his father's watch that he kept on him deflected the bullet from causing any fatal harm, and he had been recovered and lived. And when he woke up, he had met Lloyd, which was what led him to his current situation piloting the Lancelot.

And now, he intended to defeat the terrorists to end the slaughter here in the ghetto, so that the military would leave after accomplishing their goals. And doing so would hopefully save Lelouch and that girl, if they were even still alive. But he would worry about that later.

And as he carried it out, he suddenly heard someone yell out something strange, and turned to see a girl leaping down at him, and a strange projectile being thrown at him. Using the Lancelot's Blaze Luminous shields, and deflected it to the ground. Much to his surprise, it was a tiara of all things. As he looked over to the girl who landed, he got a good look at what she was wearing. Of all things, she was dressed in a strange sailor uniform with a pretty short miniskirt. But he quickly returned to his duties of eliminating the terrorists, and turned around and continued.

"Hey! Don't just ignore me!" he heard yelled out, and turned back around to see her flying at him. He raised his arms to block, and actually felt his KMF shake a bit from the force of the impact. "But how?" he let out, surprised that anyone could have such strength. There didn't appear to be enough significant damage, but it still came as a bit of a shock. Landing on her feet, she leaped up, much higher than he would have expected. She would have landed on the Lancelot, but his reflexes got him away, and she simply landed. Leaping back, she picked up the tiara that was lying on the ground.

"Moon Tiara!" she yelled out as she threw it, it now spinning like a disk again. Once again, he deflected it with his shields, not wanting to risk any potential damage from an attack that he didn't understand. Suzaku was amazed by all of this. Here he was fighting, of all things, a Magical Girl! This whole day was just filled with all sorts of completely unexpected surprises.

Even though she was likely the enemy, he couldn't bring himself to attack her. Strange abilities or not, she was still human and not in a Knightmare Frame. He didn't want to hurt her. But still, she wasn't giving him much choice. As she was upon him again, he went to grab her, but she nimbly avoided his arm.

As the battle continued, noticed that the Magical Girl's movements appeared to be getting a bit sloppier. In fact, upon closer inspection, he could tell fatigue had to be setting in on this girl. Maybe if he could wear her down a little, he might be able to leave without having to harm her. However, as things continued between the two, he noticed on his sensor a Knightmare had appeared behind him, and he knew it had to be one of the ones that had been captured by the terrorists. Rushing in, it fired on him with its gun. Avoiding the shot, Suzaku moved the Lancelot in and intended to strike it with a kick, but to his horror, the Magical Girl got in the way, and he struck her. "No!" he yelled out as she flew into a nearby wall and fell in to a heap on the floor. He was worried that he might have killed her, but was relieved as he watched her struggle to her feet.

As he wondered what he was going to do next, another surprise came about.

"_Attention all forces! Cease fire at once!_" a voice said over his intercom. A voice than was easily recognized as that of Prince Clovis himself. This surprised many, both military and terrorist alike. "_I Clovis, Third Prince of Britannia, and royal viceroy of Area 11, hereby command you! All forces are ordered to cease fire at once! You will also cease destruction on any buildings or property! All casualties, whether Britannian or Eleven, shall be treated equally and without prejudice! In the name of Clovis la Britannia, you are herby ordered! Cease fire at once! I shall allow no further fighting!_"

Though surprising, Suzaku was glad to hear such news. Now, the fighting would stop, and the citizens would even receive help. Now, he just hoped that Lelouch and the girl were safe. But for now, he began to make his retreat.

* * *

><p>As Kallen struggled to her feet, her whole body sore from the pain she now felt. Still, she didn't hurt as badly as a normal person should, and was glad at least for that. It should pass, as she could tell she didn't seem to be injured too badly. She now assumed that her durability had also been enhanced with her strength and agility. As she looked over, she watched the nearby Sutherland's cockpit opened, and saw Ohgi come out. "Hey! You okay? You just took quite the beating!" he said with concern.<p>

"I think I'll be fine." she replied.

"Heh, you really are amazing."

"Thanks. Anyway, I'm gonna get going. You should help out the people here, Ohgi."

"Thanks, Sailor-Wait, how do you know my name?"

Mentally kicking herself for that, she replied. "I think I heard someone call you that. Anyway, I should be going." And with that, she quickly leaped away so that he couldn't follow. Now, she figured that she should probably find that girl C.C. and maybe Zero.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, C.C waited as someone approached. Looking over, she saw it was Zero. "I have to thank you for this power you've given me." he said as he removed the mask. "This Geass, as well as the superhuman power I've gained."<p>

"Glad you like it, Lelouch."

"And what about the other girl, the one you called Sailor Moon. Did you also give her power and a Geass?" He was curious about her. He easily recognized her, Kallen Stadtfeld from school. He had even bumped in to her this morning. But the question was, just who was she. Despite her sickly reputation, she had seemed to be in great physical condition. He would have to interrogate her when he got the chance tomorrow.

"No, her power is different than yours. I simply gave her the ability to call it, like I did with you. As for Geass, I didn't make any contract with her." she replied. That was a bit interesting. So only he had received Geass when the girl had awakened power within himself. But why?

"And why did you give us this power? What are you after?"

"I simply have a task that has been given to me. I have to find specific people, and a special item. And there is also a matter of dealing with enemies."

"What are you talking about? What do you mean?"

"You certainly ask a lot of questions." She said simply, and nothing after that. He could tell he wasn't going to get anymore on that subject, so he moved on to the next.

"And what are you going to do now?"

She shrugged. "I'll go where I please, I suppose. Though I'll be sticking close to you both. I'll have to keep an eye on both of you."

"Me and that girl Kallen, right? So, what have you told her so far?"

"Nothing yet. There is a bit I have to tell her, haven't gotten around to it yet."

"And why did you give her the name Sailor Moon? Are we not supposed to know each other?"

"That is simply the title she has inherited with the power. Whether you two know each other and who you both are is your own business." That was good. He'd prefer to keep his identity a secret. "Now, I've got just one question for you."

"And that is?"

"What are you going to do with the power I've given you?"

Lelouch couldn't help but chuckle as he put back on his mask. "That is simple; I plan to destroy Britannia!"

* * *

><p>And there we go. One of the things that was hard to decide was "How strong should Kallen be in relation to Knightmares?" I had considered dropping them, like a couple of the Code Geass mangas, but kept them in in the end. I'd like to think I hit a good spot on that. After all, I didn't want Kallen to be too powerful. Then what would be the point of a team?<p>

I will say this, I did regret not including a meeting between Suzaku and Lelouch last chapter. Couldn't get a good meeting idea and subsequent events to play out to my liking, so I decided I'd have it implied and have Suzaku recall it. Didn't like doing it, but I've made my decision, so I'll just have to live with it.

Anyway, a bit of a survey on the subject; Would you guys like to see Luna and Artemis integrated in to this story? I don't particularly need them, as C.C. can fill that role, but would you like them to be in here anyway? I've been on the fence with their inclusion, so I figured I'd ask what you guys think.

Anyway, any and all reviews are appreciated. I'd like to here your thoughts thus far.


	3. Act III: Welcome to the Student Council

Disclaimer: I do not own any parts of the Code Geass or Sailor Moon franchises.

* * *

><p>Kallen yawned as she awoke to the sound of her alarm, looking to the clock and confirming that she hadn't overslept again. She had pretty much crashed after yesterday. She briefly wondered if yesterday had been nothing but a dream, but that thought was quickly dismissed as she saw the brooch on her bedside table. "Sailor Moon, huh?" she said as she got dressed, thinking about it. As she got dressed, wondered what happened now. What should she be doing with her new found power now. What came next. She hadn't found C.C. yesterday, which was unfortunate, as she still had more questions. Still, maybe she would run in to her again. For now, she would simply go back to her normal life. Well, as normal as her life could be considered.<p>

Fixing the brooch to her school uniform, she next wondered to the other person that she had met yesterday, Zero. Just who was he? Obviously, he was no ordinary person. Just like she now did, he possessed superhuman abilities. She wondered what his reasons for showing up in Shinjuku was. She was grateful for his help, but she did wonder what he was after. Why did he help them? She wanted to find out the answers to these questions badly. But for now, she would have to focus on school.

On her way out, she tried to ignore the maid that was her mother cleaning nearby. But sure enough, she spoke up. "Oh, good morning Miss Kallen." she said with a smile. Every time she did that, it really pissed Kallen off. She hated how her mother had no pride, and had stooped so low as to work as a maid in this house. And she always acted like her own daughter was her master!

"Good morning." Kallen said, not bothering to hide her annoyance.

"You seem well now. When you arrived home last night, you seemed to be so exhausted."

"Thats not really any of your business." Kallen said continuing on without stopping.

"Still, I'm glad that you seem better." That probably pissed Kallen off even more. No matter how she was treated by her, her mother always smiled as if nothing was wrong. Kallen hated it. She wanted her mother to get fed up with all of this, and leave this house behind. But no, she stayed here, working as a mere maid in the home of a man who had fathered her children and was never here, working under the wife who treated her like dirt, and where her own daughter was rude and uncaring to her. It may be hard for the Japanese in Japan these days, but her mother still deserved so much better than this.

Putting her mother out of her mind, she left her home for school. As she did, she didn't notice that she was being watched. Though in all honesty, no one would really notice that a cat was watching them.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, in an unknown location, a woman with long red hair in a dark purple dress sat at a throne, looking into a crystal ball in front of her. Before her was Jadeite, who was kneeling in respect for her. "Jadeite, have you made any progress in locating the Legendary Silver Crystal yet?" she asked him.<p>

"Forgive me, Queen Beryl, but I have not." he replied. "In addition, we may have acquired a hindrance to our plans."

"What do you mean?"

"Well helping my collaborator, Prince Clovis, yesterday, a Youma I had lent him to gather energy for us was destroyed by an unknown factor. In addition, Prince Clovis was killed."

"I see. And what do you plan to do now, Jadeite?"

"Working with the Britannian prince gave me more freedom to gather energy, so his loss is an unfortunate setback." Indeed, it had been a simple matter to use him to work within the Britannian system to gather energy, often from the Elevens, and could help keep things out of the public eye. "But I have already begun to prepare a new strategy in its place. I will simply begin to act more discreetly without him."

"Very well. Keep in mind that we must gather energy for our great ruler, as well as finding the Silver Crystal."

"Of course, Queen Beryl." Jadeite said before taking his leave.

* * *

><p>Kallen took her seat in class, having arrived on time. As students filed in, she took note that one of them was the boy she had bumped in to yesterday. Of course he was in her class. Why wouldn't he be? She hated her luck. She just hoped that he wouldn't go spreading around that she wasn't really sick and such. As much as she hated the act, it was her cover story. It was a perfect way to explain multiple absences often. She also could have sworn that he had been staring intently at her for a moment, but maybe it was just her imagination. But then again, maybe he was staring because of yesterday.<p>

In the back of class, Lelouch took his seat, and a boy with blue hair leaned in. "See something you like? Don't think I didn't notice you checking her out. Have you got a thing for her?"

"Its not like that, Rivalz. I just ran in to her yesterday on my way out of school." Lelouch told her. Though, it was rather she had literally ran into him.

"Ah, you don't have to be modest with me." Rivalz said with a chuckle. "Although, come to think of it, where did you go yesterday?"

"It was a personal matter. Don't worry, I didn't go gambling without you."

It was around this time that the teacher entered. "Okay class, settle down. I have an announcement to make." the teacher said, getting everyone's attention. "It is pretty short notice, but a new student has transferred to our school today. She'll be joining your class as of now."

Kallen was only half paying attention during the announcement. She didn't really care about some new student transferring in. It wasn't as if it affected her, after all. Or so she thought. Her jaw dropped, and she could only gape in shock as she watched the new student walk in.

"Class, this is, uh, I don't believe I got your name, Miss...?"

"Just call me C.C." she stated uncaringly.

"What is with the new girl?" one student whispered to her friend next to her. And she wasn't the only one. Many were perplexed by the new student before them. After all, who went by a name like "C.C." anyway? It was more like initials than a name. Kallen wondered if they stood for anything.

Taking an empty seat next to Kallen, she sent a glance her way. She wondered what the girl was playing at. "Would you mind showing me around after class? I only just got here, so I'm unfamiliar with the layout."

"Uh, sure."

* * *

><p>"Things certainly have become a mess." a Britannian officer with green hair said. He was Margrave Jeremiah Gottwald. Yesterday had been bad enough just with the battle. That girl who somehow could fight against Knightmare Frames with a stupid piece of jewelry. Her movements should have been inhuman. It shamed him to know that even he had been bested by that girl.<p>

But Prince Clovis's assassination on top of that? It was undeniable that yesterday had been a complete disaster. Worst of all, Clovis's aide was covering up the murder as well, most likely to cover his own incompetence. And using excuses like being unable to remember anything! What a disgrace!

"However, Lord Jeremiah, with Clovis gone, we Purebloods-" his right hand woman, Villetta Nu, began. However, he politely silenced her.

"Just leave everything to me. We still need to drum up support for us." Jeremiah said with a devilish grin.

"Yes, of course. Forgive me." She apologized. Villetta was the ideal subordinate. Despite her commoner background, she had rose up through the ranks, her drive for success spurring her forward. And above all, she was loyal, a quality he greatly appreciated and respected.

"There is no need for that. I'm already taking the necessary steps." Jeremiah said. "In the mean time, take the day off. There isn't much for you to do at the moment, and you have earned it."

"Yes, sir." she said. She was glad for his generosity, as it would give her some time to clear her head. She was still confused about yesterday's events. Not only for the girl, but because of other details. Indeed, for she had never faced her herself. Rather, she recalled a mysterious figure yesterday, and there was a gap in her memory, during which she was among the ones whose Sutherlands had been appropriated by the terrorists. She had racked her brain as to how it could have happened, but was completely clueless. All she could remember was that she had found people dead, a single living person, and then suddenly she was standing in the middle of the ghetto without her Knightmare.

* * *

><p>"Okay, what are you doing here?" Kallen demanded as she led the mysterious girl on a mock tour.<p>

"Going to school. That should have been obvious."

"Oh, don't give me that excuse. I'm not buying it."

"Zero helped make the arrangements for me. It was a good way to keep close to you." Zero? So she was working with him in some way now?

Eventually, the two reached a bit of a secluded spot on the school grounds. "Why did you give me this?" she said gesturing at her brooch.

"I told you; You were chosen."

"What does that even mean?" C.C. shrugged. Kallen then noticed that she seemed to be looking past her, and turned to see the familiar boy from yesterday. "Um, is there something I can help you with?" she asked, switching back to her sick girl act. She wondered if he had beard anything.

"Answer my questions." Lelouch said as he activated his Geass.

"Of course." Kallen said, falling under the effects of his power.

"Kallen Stadtfeld, are you Sailor Moon?"

"Yes, I am." As he thought. He was generally good at remembering faces, so it was unlikely

"You received your power yesterday, correct?"

"I did. C.C. gave it to me when I met her yesterday."

"What were you doing in the ghetto? Did someone call you to meet them there?" He had figured that C.C. had been the one to call him there. Had she also called Kallen there to give her the power as well?

"No. I am a member of the resistance cell based in the Shinjuku ghetto." That caught his attention. He had gathered a possible connection yesterday, but it was good to get a confirmation to the suspicions.

"Why are you a terrorist?"

"Because I am Japanese, though I'm also half Britannian." Ah, that made sense. Being a half blood, it wasn't impossible that she could lean towards her Japanese heritage over her Britannian side. And with his own disdain for the country, he could definitely respect the choice.

"And if you're part of the group, why didn't anyone recognize you yesterday?"

"I don't know. While I'm Sailor Moon, for some reason, no one else can recognize me. Neither the monster woman or my comrades could tell it was me." Now that was an interesting bit of information. But what puzzled him was why he alone could recognize her just fine. Was it because he had a similar power? He looked to C.C. who just shrugged, cluing him in that it was pointless to ask her, as she either didn't know or just wouldn't tell.

"And my last question, do you know who Zero is?"

"No, I don't." Good. He could still keep his identity a secret.

As the effect of his Geass wore off, Kallen looked at him in confusion, having no memory of the conversation that they had just had. "Um, can I help you with something?" she repeated, wondering what he was doing here.

"Ah yes, about yesterday..." he said with a smirk. This set off a warning signal. She knew this was coming. He was going to confront her on bumping in to him yesterday, when she looked anything but sick.

"Hey, Lelouch! What are you doing over here?" a voice called out, and Kallen saw a blond girl approaching followed by a girl with long orange hair. "Oh, what do we have here? Some alone time with a couple of girls? Lelouch, I never knew you had it in you!"

"Milly! Lulu isn't like that!" the orange haired girl protested.

"Actually, Milly, it is about this girl here." the boy, she now knew was known as Lelouch, said. She recognized the name. She had often heard the girls who hung around her and thought they were her friends talk about him. He seemed to be quite popular with the girls here at this school. "I'm sure you recognize Kallen."

"Kallen Stadtfeld, the sick girl who is often absent, right?" the blond, Milly, said.

"Well, you see, yesterday, I bumped into her." Uh oh, here in came. She wondered if she could take them out right here. "She really does seem quite sickly." Wait, what? She looked at him, and he simply smirked. Why was he making something up like that? What was his game? "After our encounter, I took the liberty of looking in to her, and saw that she wasn't in any clubs, which is still mandatory, correct?"

"Why yes, it is." Kallen wondered where this was going.

"I think it might be best if she is assigned to a group that wouldn't be as stressful for her. Perhaps maybe our own?"

"Why, that sounds like a great idea. Welcome to the Student Council, Kallen!"

'_What the hell just happened?_' a speechless Kallen thought.

"You're gonna have a lot of fun on the council, Kallen!"

"Fun, you say?" C.C. spoke up finally. Kallen had actually forgotten that she had been there this whole time.

"Oh, you're the new girl, right?" Milly asked.

"Yes. I'm afraid I don't really have any friends here, yet. Do you happen to have any more room on the council?"

"Why, that sounds like a great idea! The more the merrier!" Milly then took Kallen by the wrist. "With two new members, this calls for a party! Shirley! " She turned to the orange haired girl.

"Yes?"

"Go get Rivalz and Nina! Tell them we've got two new members and we're having a party! We've got to get everything ready!" Agreeing, the girl she now knew as Shirley jogged off to find the two she had been commanded to.

"But I-"

"If we're having a party," C.C. interjected, "Then I would personally like for there to be pizza."

"Sure, why not." Milly quickly agreed. She was never one to waste a chance for a party. Whatever they ate a them didn't really matter much.

"Don't I get a say-"

"Lets go, Kallen." C.C. gestured by giving her a gentle shove. With everything going on, she was unsure how to react. Which left her at the mercy of Milly who dragged her along. She was a bit tempted to go for her knife, but recalled what had happened to it yesterday.

"C'mon, Lelouch! Get a move on!" Milly called out.

"Coming!" As Lelouch watched her get dragged away by Milly. It was a stroke of fortune that Milly had shown up when she had. He was wondering how best to keep her in a position close to him without her getting suspicious. He was simply going to use his Geass to make her forget bumping in to him yesterday, and work out a plan later. But now, on the Student Council, he could interact without having to bring suspicion to himself. And as a bonus, C.C. had took it upon herself to join in, which meant that he could also interact with her without Kallen getting suspicious. Still, he'd have to make her forget how their first encounter really went though when he got the chance.

* * *

><p>"Okay, so we couldn't throw a party just yet." Milly said, pouting a little. She could get away with almost anything short of murder at Ashford Academy, but there was still some rules even she had to abide by. One of which was that even she had to go to class. "But now, we're gonna have a great time!" she was guiding Kallen through the school grounds against the redhead's will.<p>

"But, I don't-" Kallen tried to protest but was quickly silenced. She hated how pushy Britannians could be.

"No buts, young lady!" Milly told her. "This is your welcoming party, so you're gonna like it and enjoy yourself!" Kallen wasn't sure how to deal with this girl at all. She looked back to see C.C. following behind them to the school gates, who seemed to be enjoying the situation. When they got to the school gates, she saw Shirley waiting with two others; a boy will blue haired, and girl with green hair and glasses. "Hey there! So where is Lelouch?"

"He said he'll be here soon." the blue haired boy said.

"So, these are the new members?" the other girl asked in a rather timid tone.

"Yep. Kallen Stadtfeld, and the new transfer student, C.C." Mily introduced the two. "You've already met Shirley earlier, and these are our other two members."

"Kallen, huh?" the blue haired boy said, and Kallen noted his tone and expression seemed to be rather...well, it reminded her a bit of how Tamaki was at times. So she definitely didn't like where this might be going. "Anyway, my name is Rivalz."

"And I'm Nina." the glasses girl said meekly.

"So, Lelouch recommended you, right Kallen?" Rivalz asked.

"Uh, yeah, I suppose..." she replied.

"Anything going on between the two of you that we should know?" he asked, and both Kallen and Shirley's faces turned bright red from embarrassment.

"WH-WHAT!?" the let out in near perfect unison.

"I told you earlier not to get the wrong idea." Lelouch said as he arrived, pushing a wheelchair with a girl sitting in it. Kallen noted that her eyes were closed. She felt bad for the poor girl, both unable to walk or see. "Honestly, I'd appreciate it if you didn't go around spreading false rumors about me."

"Ah, sorry, just having a little fun." Rivalz said with a laugh. Kallen wasn't sure whether he meant it or not.

"I know you've already met Lelouch, and this cute girl here is his little sister, Nunnally." Milly said.

"Its nice to meet." the girl said sweetly.

"I'm still in middle school, so I'm not actually on the council."

"Oh, that doesn't matter. You're an honorary member in our eyes." Rivalz said.

"Quite the interesting bunch this is." C.C. spoke up.

"Yeah, I suppose it is." Kallen remarked. "So, uh, where are we going?"

"Well, normally, I just have parties here, but today, I heard about a place that is having a special today. Things are really cheap." Milly explained, holding out a flyer for a new restaurant that had opened up. And in honor of it's grand opening, it's prices were cheap. It was guaranteeing that the food was excellent. "So, I thought we might as well check this place out."

"The Dark Restaurant, huh? Sounds kinda gloomy, don't you think?" Rivalz commented.

"Yeah, but the flyer doesn't look that way at all." Milly replied.

"I'm fine with it. Its always nice to give new things a chance." Shirley added.

"As long as I can get pizza, I don't care where we go." C.C. joined in.

"Then its settled!" Milly said.

"Why can't I get a say in any of this..." Kallen lamented, resigning herself to being dragged along.

As the group left the school grounds, a top the main wall sat a black cat that was watching the group depart. It had a crescent moon symbol on its forehead, but that wasn't the most unusual thing about this cat. "Finally found you again, C.C." Indeed, the strangest thing about this cat was that it could talk. "And it looks like you already found Sailor Moon."

* * *

><p>Not long after, the group arrived at their destination, The Dark Restaurant, which looked like anything but. The place was bright decorated and well lit, and the atmosphere was rather cheerful, with music playing throughout the dining hall.<p>

"Wow, this place looks amazing!" Rivalz remarked.

"Sure does! If the food taste even half as well as this place looks, it'll be delicious!" Shirley added

"Its certainly... extravagant." Kallen said. She had to admit, the place did look good. She was still reluctant, but maybe it wouldn't be so bad. Hopefully this place wasn't all flash and no substance.

"Hello." a woman greeted them with a smile. "Are you all here to dine?"

"Yup. Party of eight. How long will the wait be?" Milly said.

"Oh, no wait at all. We've got plenty of room."

"Wow, that sure is convenient, I thought a place like this would be packed." Rivalz said.

"This place sure seems great already." Shirley said.

"Go on in and have a seat at any empty table." the host gestured, and for them to go in.

The group followed, though C.C. put her hands on Kallen's shoulder. "I wanted to speak with Kallen privately for a moment. We'll catch up."

"No problem. Try not to take too long." Milly said as everyone went in.

"Come with me." C.C. gestured, and the pair exited the building.

As they walked out, Villetta Nu walked in. As she went to the front, the hostess greeted her. "Hello, welcome to The Dark Resturant. Are you here to dine?"

"Yes, I think I will."

* * *

><p>Outside, C.C. led Kallen away, and into a more secluded alley nearby. "So what did you need to talk to me about?" Kallen asked.<p>

"I wanted to introduce you to someone." C.C. replied, looking around. "I noticed you following, Luna." C.C. called out.

"Thats good." a voice replied, and Kallen wondered who Luna was. Looking around, she didn't see anyone else in the alley, though a cat stepped out from behind the dumpster. Kallen was about to ask who was there, when, much to her surprise, the cat spoke up. "Its nice to meet you. So you're Sailor Moon?"

Kallen stared down at the animal before her for a good minute before finally speaking. "...my life is just gonna keep getting weirder and weirder, huh? Whatever." she muttered. "Uh, yeah, I guess. My name is Kallen."

"My name is Luna. C.C. and I are allies." Luna explained. "I'm sure she explained already, but you are the one chosen to become to become the guardian."

"Uh, not really. She hasn't told me anything other than that."

"I should have expected as much..." Luna said. "Well, you have been chosen to become the guardian to face the enemy. But beyond that, you also have to find the other guardians, as well as our princess."

"So there are others? How are we going to find them?"

"Well, two of them, I've already met. I just have to find them again." C.C. said.

"Wait, if you already found them why didn't you give them their power then?"

"The time wasn't right. And we had to find you first before they were necessary." C.C. shrugged. "And I met them both a much longer time ago than before yesterday."

"Well, you sure are helpful..."

"You'll get used to her." Luna told her. Kallen wasn't sure of that though.

"Regardless, for now, why don't we go back inside?" C.C. suggested. "I actually am hungry, after all. I want pizza."

* * *

><p>Not long after that, the pair returned to the restaurant, and joined the others at their table. "Did you guys order yet?" Kallen asked as she took a seat. She had actually considered ducking out of this while she still had the chance back outside, but decided against it. She wasn't sure why, though. Besides, C.C. probably wouldn't let her with how adamant she seemed about getting pizza. She was practically obsessed with it.<p>

"Not yet." Shirley replied. "We wanted to wait for you both, seeing as this is the welcoming party for you two."

"Check out the menu, though!" Rivalz said as he flipped through it. "They've got pretty much any food you can think of here!"

"It certainly is a big selection." Nina agreed. "Its almost a little overwhelming."

"What are you going to get, Lelouch?" Nunnally asked. "I'll have whatever you're having."

"Well then, I'll be sure to pick something good for the both of us." he replied with a smile, the warmth in his voice making it clear to all how much he cared about his sister. Kallen had to admit to herself, even she found it sweet. It almost reminded her of her own brother. Actually, for a moment, she felt as if it reminded her of something else, but the feeling quickly passed, making her wonder what just happened.

"So, you gonna take a look through the menu, or what?" Milly asked her, returning Kallen's awareness to her current location. "You haven't even opened it."

"Oh, sorry." Kallen said. "I kinda spaced out for a moment." Flipping through the menu, she was amazed by the selection. The others weren't kidding when they said that this place had practically everything. She wasn't sure what to get.

"What about you, C.C.? You going look through it?"

"I don't need to. I'm only interested in having pizza. If they don't have it, then I won't be getting anything." Kallen rolled her eyes at that, and watched the hostess escort a group out. They looked content from the meal, though maybe a bit tired. Almost dazed, she noted.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, Jadeite grinned as he watched the human's energy flow to him and form a sphere. Humans were so easy to draw in. Constantly at the mercy of their whims, with a small catalyst, it was easy to harness those yearnings into energy. Like the restaurant that the Youma had opened today. With a few simple flyers, it had already drawn in so many people. After indulging themselves in the food, they were ripe to begin extraction.<p>

Still, he would need to look into the events of what happened in Shinjuku. Had it been a fluke, or was it intentional? Was the green-haired girl that Clovis was after involved? Considering her immortality, he had suspected a possible connection to the Legendary Silver Crystal that they were seeking. There were too many unknowns, and that was a problem.

But for now, he would put that out of his mind. After all, his plan was going along smoothly. He would surely gather plenty of energy this way.

* * *

><p>At the table, the hostess arrived, bringing everyone their food. C.C. grimaced as her pizza was placed before her. "Wow, that sure was fast!" Rivalz remarked.<p>

"Only the best service here." the hostess said with a smile.

"And it all looks so good!" Shirley marveled.

"I'll say." Milly said. "Smells great too."

Kallen couldn't help but agree. She couldn't wait to dig in and enjoy the meal. But before that, nature called. "I need to use the restroom real quick. I'll be right back." she said, excusing herself as she got up.

"If its not too much trouble, could I come too? I need to as well." asked Nunnally.

"Of course. I don't mind helping you find it." Kallen replied. Despite being Britannian, Nunnally seemed like a nice girl. She couldn't pinpoint why, but she just liked her for some reason. Maybe she just felt sorry for the girl, but something told her that wasn't all there was to it. Either way, she was still such a sweet girl.

Taking the back of her wheelchair to guide her, the left the table. Heading in to the back of the dining hall, the two of them looked around, wondering where it might be. They were hoping to ask the hostess, but she appeared to have disappeared off somewhere. With no other choice, they entered in to the back room. Looking around for the bathroom, she noticed an open door up ahead. Wondering if it was the desired bathroom, she peeked through and Kallen let out a gasp at what she saw.

"Whats wrong, Kallen?" Nunnally asked, obviously unable to see exactly what had shocked the redhead. Inside the room were groups of people, all laying on the ground. Kalen recognized one of them as the group she watched leave before.

"This is terrible..."

"What are you doing back here?" a sinister sounding voice asked from behind them, and the turned to see the Hostess, now looking very angry.

"What are you doing to these people?" Kallen demanded.

The woman before them chuckled. "Why, I am draining these humans of their energy." she replied simply, and the alarm in Kallen's head went off. She instantly recalled the woman from yesterday, and what she had been doing to the residents of Shinjuku. Which could only mean...

"When you say "these humans," are you trying to say that you're not?" she asked.

The woman laughter only grew louder. "Very astute of you!" she replied, her body already beginning to transform. Her skin turned a pale white, her hair grew out until it touched the floor, and her face twisted and contorted. "Now, I'll have to get rid of you two!" She then lunged at Kallen and Nunnally. Grabbing Nunnally out of her chair, Kallen barely avoided the new monster woman's attack, and kicked Nunnally's wheelchair at her to knock her off balance. "Why you little...!"

"Kallen, what is going on?" Nunnally asked worriedly, taking her hand.

"I don't know exactly, but the hostess was some kind of monster and is using this restaurant to lure in unsuspecting people to steal their energy."

Normally, such a story would seem unbelievable, and it'd be even more difficult to convince a girl, unable to see. However, the girl in her arms didn't question it. In fact, she seemed to accept it immediately. "I see. Then leave me behind and get away and warn the others. Don't worry about me."

"What? I'm not just gonna abandon you! You could be killed!" Kallen snapped back. She never thought she would be saying those words to a Britannian girl, but here she was. In fact, Kallen was actually shocked by the girl's decision.

The monster lady laughed as she finally got to her feet. "You two talk as if either of you will get away!" she taunted. "Now, rise up, humans who have given their energy to the great ruler! Wake up and catch them!" As she spoke those words, the people around the room began to stand up and look to Kallen and Nunnally. This was the same as what happened in Shinjuku, a monster was stealing energy from people, and could control them. Only this time she wasn't using her powers yet. She wondered if she could transform, but would she be able to in time? She was surrounded, and Nunnally was in her arms.

Unfortunately, as she contemplated her options, the people had surrounded her. She barely had any room to move. Seeing this, the monster lunged at them once again. Kallen braced herself for the woman's attack, but that feeling never came. Instead, she felt herself being grabbed and whisked away across the room. As she open her eyes, she was shocked to see that she had been saved by an unlikely arrival.

"You're...!" Kallen let out as he placed her down on her feet.

"Who are you!?" the woman demanded from the individual that Kallen recognized all too well.

"I am champion of the weak, and warrior of justice!" he declared as he swung his arm and his cape billowed dramatically. "I am Zero!" Kallen could only roll her eyes at how overly dramatic he was being, but she greatly appreciated the help. "Are you girls alright?" said as he turned to

"Yeah."

"Thank you." Nunnally said.

"Its no problem at all." he said. He then returned to staring down the monster. "Get out of here. I'll handle this thing."

"Bold words! We'll see about that!" The monster said as she leaped at Zero. Zero simply leaped out of the way. With the monster preoccupied with the masked man, Kallen took this opportunity to grab Nunnally's wheelchair. She'd get the poor girl to safety, then come back after transforming. Placing her in the seat, she wheeled her out of there as quickly as she could. Once back in to the dining hall, she gasped at what she saw.

"What is wrong, Kallen?" Nunnaly inquired.

"Everyone in here is collapsing!" Indeed, she looked from table to table, and saw people growing wearier and struggling to remain conscious. Looking over to their own table, she saw Milly and the others besides Lelouch and C.C., who seemed to be missing. She wondered where they were, before seeing C.C. come in with Luna. "C.C., this place is-"

"Everyone else suddenly began before. I sent Lelouch away to find help." she cut her off. "I'll take Nunnally for now. See if you can find any help as well."

"Right." Kallen quickly agreed, and ran back through the door, Luna following. In the hallway with just Luna, Kallen raised her hand in the air. "Monn Prism Power, Makeup!" she called out and transformed.

"So what happened?" Luna asked.

"I stumbled in to a room where a monster was draining people of energy. I would have been dead if Zero hadn't shown up." she explained.

"Who is Zero?" Luna asked but didn't receive a reply as Kallen went through the door to find Zero still fighting the monster.

"I'm here to help, Zero!" Kallen declared, her hand already going to her forehead.

"Ah, so you have come as well, Sailor Moon." he commented, not taking his eyes off of the monster hostess. "Then let us finish this monster off now!

"Just try!" she said, leaping at Sailor Moon, who called out her attack and threw her tiara at the monster who barely managed to avoid it. She then kicked Kallen in the chest, knocking her out of the room, before leaping out of the room. Pursuing her, Sailor Moon and Zero found her in the main room, trying to make her escape.

"You won't get away!" Zero called out, and his cape shifted and changed, part of it extending out like tendrils and grabbing the monster. "Now finish it off, Sailor Moon!"

"Got it, Zero!" She then held out her tiara. "Moon Tiara! Boomerang!" she yelled out, and threw it at the restrained monster, cutting right through, and she turned to ash before them. And with her death, everyone in the room began to recover. Their job done, the two of them began to leave.

As they did, a certain Britannian military officer watched them as she began to wake up. "Is that... the girl from Shinjuku...?" Villetta wondered.

* * *

><p>"Well, that sure was a mess." Milly said. "I'm really sorry about this whole thing, you guys."<p>

"Its alright, Milly. You had no way of knowing something weird was gonna happen." Rivalz said.

"Still, its back to throwing our own parties from now on!"

"I'm not sure which is safer." Lelouch said with a laugh.

"Hey, so did anyone get a good look at those two people who saved us?" Shirley asked. "I was pretty out of it, but I think I heard one call the other "Sailor Moon.""

"The man who saved me and Kallen said his name was Zero, and that he was a warrior of justice." Nunnally said.

"Wow, that sounds awesome!" Rivalz remarked.

Kallen remained silent. She found it a bit embarrassing being talked about like they were. Not that they knew that, obviously, but still, she couldn't help but find it weird.

Lelouch, meanwhile glanced over to Kallen, then to his sister. He was thankful that C.C. had warned him about the food when she did. If he had eaten it like the rest, he might not have been able to save them. Still, this had been a good opportunity. He had started to establish his reputation, as well work with Kallen as Sailor Moon. Yes, she would be key to his plans, so he would need to gain her cooperation.

As they all arrived back at school, most went their separate ways. Milly, and the others went to their rooms, while C.C. said she was going to go somewhere as well. Lelouch handed Nunnally over to their maid, whom Kallen was surprised to see was a Japanese woman. Though despite that, Nunnally seemed to be pretty respectful to her. She really was such a nice girl.

"Quite the interesting day, wasn't it?" Lelouch asked her.

"Yeah, I'll say."

"While a bit crazy, things on the student council usually aren't this crazy."

"I sure hope so."

"I'm sure you'll be able to handle, even in your condition." This suddenly reminded Kallen of their encounter yesterday. "Just forget about our encounter yesterday." Lelouch said to her, activating his Geass.

Kallen was a bit confused by what he said, and wondered once again why he was doing all this. "Uh, look, can please keep quiet about that? I, uh, was just feeling really good yesterday. Its not very often, but it does happen." she explained. "I don't know why you did all this, but thanks, I guess."

Lelouch's expression appeared unchanged, but internally, his mind was racing. '_It didn't work? But why? Did I lose the power? Or perhaps it only work on a person once? How careless of me to not have tested it beforehand._' "Its no problem. I just thought it might be interesting."

"Uh, yeah, I guess." Well, she figured that since yesterday, her life was already a lot more interesting.

* * *

><p>And there we go, third chapter done. Went with a fairly basic plot for the monster stuff. The main focus was to set up everything. Get Kallen in on the student council, have her formally met Lelouch, introduce Luna, etc. For C.C., I thought it might be interesting to have her go to Ashford, and be more entertaining having her on the student council.<p>

Also, heres another question for you guys; Would you like a couple more chapters of just Kallen/Sailor Moon on her own (with help from Lelouch/Zero), or would you like me to get to the Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars introductions as soon as possible?

Anyway, any and all reviews are appreciated, as always.


End file.
